pencildj12_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bluemans
The Blueman Family are the main characters in Kissing Grandma and Shearry. Originally, the stories only focused on Kissing Grandma and Shearry, however, lately, the other family members are beginning to appear more regularly. Kissing Grandma and Shearry Kissing Grandma Kissing Grandma, later revealed to be named Charlotte Blueman Senior, is a sweet, caring, and compassionate granny who wants nothing more than to kiss her grandchildren. She loves her family and is proud of her children and grandchildren. She is also forgetful and keeps forgetting that her granddaughters don't like to be kissed. She also can sense when a grandchild is in danger and will do anything to save them, showing she cares. However, some comics are shown from Shearry's perspective. In these comics, Grandma is threatening, evil and plays the role of the villain. This is due to Shearry having a wild and somewhat messed up imagination. She lives in a funhouse full of slides, trapdoors, elevators, stairs, ladders, playground equipment, and vehicales amongst other things Shearry Charlotte Blueman Junior, better known as Shearry, is a melodramatic little girl with an active imagination. She was initially 9 years old in the comics but she has recently been aged up to 12 years old. In the older comics, she had little development other than her germaphobia and she was patient with Kissing Grandma when reminding her of her dislike for kisses. However, recent stories have shown her with a tendency to get annoyed more easily. Her perception of reality is skewed; she sees her Grandma as a villain, she sees kissing as something dangerous and takes it very seriously. Her mother, Sarah, has referenced her as a difficult child to raise. Despite her tendency to cause trouble or tease her siblings, she is protective of them when it comes to the "dangers" of kissing. In older stories she ran away from Kissing Grandma but in newer ones, she is starting to find bravery, especially seen when she transforms into her alter ego; Super Shearry. She is also more cautious than her sister and cousin, and acts as a leader among the three. Her interests include videogames, cartooning, playing games with her siblings and cousin, as well as playing on the playground or at Kissing Grandma's funhouse. She is allergic to peanuts. Kids Mandy Amanda Blueman, nickname Mandy, is Shearry's younger twin sister. She shares some similar traits to Shearry, such as her germaphobia and her tendency to make a big deal out of being kissed. However, Mandy is less brave than Shearry, as she will ditch her allies out of pure cowardice in a dire situation. Despite her cowardice, Mandy is a kind character and is more caring than Shearry. However, she isn't above teasing both Shearry and Tom like siblings often do. Mandy is also talented, she is a better singer than Shearry and can play a few musical instruments, however she is shy about her talents. She is also timid when on stage and gets nervous at big events like graduation. However, she is confident around her family. In the face of danger, Mandy makes stupid decisions without thinking, such as jumping into a prickly Christmas tree or climbing up a flagpole, showing that she is impulsive, in contrast to Shearry needing a push to be brave. Despite Mandy being the more impulsive one of the two, Shearry is ultimately the one who finds bravery more easily, as Mandy's choices are in reaction to danger. She has an alter ego named "Mighty Mandy", although she usually leaves the superhero work to Shearry. Kelly Kellina Blueman, nickname Kelly, is Shearry's older, 14 year old cousin. Kelly is known to be the "cool one", since her cousins love it when she visits. She acts somewhat like a teenager, thinking kissing is sappy as opposed to having germaphobia like Shearry and Mandy, and being slightly hotheaded. However, she is friendly and in a good mood most of the time. She has recently been associated with skateboards, owning a light green one. She is also the most fearless of the three girls, though she still gets scared of kisses, though lately, she starts to rebel against getting kissed rather than just outright running away. She also gets annoyed with her mom, Katie, and has a bit of an attitude. She has an alter ego called "Kool Kelly". Tom Thomas Blueman, nickname Tom, is a loving and sweet little 5 year old boy, albeit not the brightest. He speaks in somewhat of a lisp despite not being a toddler anymore. He loves being kissed by his Grandma and hugged by his Grandpa. He often plays a game with Hugging Grandpa named "Tom and Jerry", which involves chasing each other around. He also is mostly happy, not minding when his sisters tease him. He isn't usually involved with the girls' antics but he doesn't usually mind. Adults Sarah Sarah is the mother of Shearry, Mandy, and Tom. She is a sensible and somewhat stern mother, though she is kind and friendly like the other family members. She is also more serious than her sister Katie. She gets lonely without her husband Joe around and can act pessimistic. She is aware that Shearry has a messed up view of her grandmother. She also possesses some hidden jealousy against her sister Katie. She loves baking. Despite her normally sensible demanour, she has also been shown to act irrational whenever her kids do something wrong; blaming others and refusing to believe the kids are at fault. Katie Katie is Kelly's mother and she has a sweet and playful relationship with her husband Bob. Katie is a fun loving, easygoing and optimistic woman who flirts with Bob, is relaxed when it comes to raising Kelly, and can be a bit of a show off, though she never means to make Sarah jealous. She loves cooking. Katie also was heartbroken when Sarah told her to stay away, showing she loves her sister dearly. (under construction) Category:Kissing Grandma and Shearry